


Homesick

by WinterPhantom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 20:15:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterPhantom/pseuds/WinterPhantom
Summary: Christmas time makes the reader a little homesick. Bucky knows just what to say.





	Homesick

You stare out at the New York City skyline as light snow falls delicately, dusting the buildings with a faint sparkle in the dim glow of the streetlights. Christmas carols play quietly somewhere in the background, accompanied by the low crackle of wood burning in the fireplace. You’re lost in a trance, watching the swirling snow while your mind wanders. A gentle hand on your shoulder snaps you back to reality.

“Hey, doll,” Bucky says softly, his smile evident even in the dim lighting. 

You smile back, tugging on his arm gently and pulling him down to sit next to you. The warm smell of chocolate and cinnamon fills the room. As he sits, you take in the enchanting sight of him. Long chestnut hair messily framing his perfect face, full lips upturned at the corners, and clear blue eyes glimmering in the candlelight.

There was no one else you would rather spend Christmas with. But still…

“What’s on your mind?” Bucky asks as he hands you a fresh mug of hot chocolate. You take a sip as he wraps his arms around you, light dancing over the glinting metal. 

He knew you too well to not be able to tell you were thinking about something. 

“Oh, it’s nothing major, just…” 

Bucky turns to face you, raising his eyebrows expectantly over his mug.

“Well, I’m just used to spending Christmas… at home… not that I’m not happy here or anything, I mean, I am-“

“You’re homesick.” Bucky stops your rambling with a simple statement and nods. He lays his drink on the table.

“Yeah, I guess.” You sigh, afraid that you’d insulted him on your first Christmas together.

“Hey,” Bucky chuckles quietly as he places a finger under your chin, prompting you to look back up at him, “I’m not mad or anything, I understand, you know.”

You smile back at him, but after a brief pause he starts speaking again.

“I mean, it would be more accurate to say that I used to…”

“You... don’t get homesick anymore?” You knit your eyebrows in confusion, not really sure what he’s trying to say.

“I… uh…” He runs a hand through his hair, and you swear you see him blush even in the darkness. He clears his throat and starts again.

“I mean, I miss my family and my old life sometimes, sure… but, ah… I’m from New York anyways… no, that’s not what I mean…”

You giggle at him and he looks at you again, somewhat flustered. He regains his composure and smirks back at you after a moment. 

“What I’m trying to say is,” he pauses to take a breath, “for a long time I did miss everything from… before. I felt like there was nothing for me here, not anymore. And then I met you, and everything changed. I don’t get homesick anymore because, ah, my home isn’t from back then… I guess it’s not even really New York anymore, it’s… you. Wherever you are. I mean, I guess the only times I’m ever homesick is when I’m not with you…” he trails off, trying to read your reaction to his words.

If his confession hadn’t already, the way he’s peering at you now from beneath his dark lashes, eyes shining with earnest hope and passion, would melt your heart. 

In that moment, you understand exactly what he meant. Whatever you’d been feeling is replaced with a warmth that you’ve never felt before. It was Christmas, and you were sitting beside the man you loved, and who loved you back. You were happier than you’d ever been. Sure, you missed some things from your past, but you wouldn’t let that distract you from this perfect moment any longer. You wouldn’t let it take away your hope for your future. A future with Bucky.

You lean in and press a soft kiss to his lips, which seems to be as much of a response as he needs. Bucky trails his thumb across your cheek. When you open your eyes again, he’s beaming down at you. You return the expression.

“Still homesick, doll?” 

“No,” you respond sincerely, “not anymore. Not when I’m with you, not ever again.”

His smile widens. Bucky tightens his arms around you, grabbing a blanket and pulling it over you both. You settle into his embrace. Laying your head on his chest, you take a sip of your hot chocolate.

“Merry Christmas, Buck,” you say, gazing up at him. “I love you.”

“I know, doll,” he whispers, his chest vibrating against your ear. He tenderly places a kiss on the top of your head. “I love you too. Merry Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Just wanted to make something quick and festive for the season. :)
> 
> If you're still not satiated, feel free to take a look and the ultra-fluffy and festive (longer) oneshot I wrote last year - [Seven Days of Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8971447).
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays to all of you!


End file.
